The Prophercy
by Native Boy
Summary: Chapter Six has been up loaded! Her gift has been dicovered can she contain it? What will happen when she finds out what she is ment to do, and who will do all that they can to stop her from becoming what she is ment to be. Will the prophercy be broken..
1. The Letter

**The Prophercy**

**By: Native Boy**

**Chapter One: The Letter**

It was a rainy night in Japan. People running to stay dry. But a man was running with a basket and a trunk. The man was approching

a Foster Home. As the came up to the front door of the Foster Home, he said "you will be a great leader young one..."

With that he set the basket down with a baby in it and the trunk right next to the baby. As the man looked at the baby he said "don't worry young one we will meet again, soon you will learn what you are ment to be."

Then he rang the door bell and placed a letter on the basket. Then he did some kind of symbol with his hands and a beam of light surrounded him and he disappeared. A lady opened the door and said " oh...what a cute baby...what are you doing here all alone in the cold rain. We better get you inside...oh whats this a trunk...is this yours baby...well I think it is."

Then as she pulled the trunk inside and came back out side and picked up the basket. As she did this she saw a letter attached to the basket. It said...

_**Dear Foster Home,**_

_**Please take care of the child. This child is very important for the future. So make sure the child has no harm. I leave this child with you because if I taken the child, the child would have died. I can not tell you why they would kill a baby but you must understand that this child does not die. So the child can save the world like others before her. I thank you for taking in this child.**_

_**P.S. the trunk is the baby's and only can the baby open the trunk. but only when she is ready to open it.**_

_**With all due respect,**_

_**A Friend**_

"my... this sounds very important baby. I will put this away and when you are fifteen I will show you all of this. Ok does that sound fair to you?"

With that she gave a place for the baby to sleep and live and with that everything else would fall into place.


	2. The Gift

The Prophercy

By: Native Boy

Chapter Two: The Gift

As the years past, the young girl had not been adopted by anyone. Many people had thought this girl was odd because when ever water or any kind of liquid would get close to the girl it would just go crazy all over the place. Pluse the werid thing about it was when ever she would get hurt it would away in seconds. Now that's werid for a five year old kid right. As her sixth birthday was coming up the girl was sitting in her room looking out the window.

" Why is this happening to me..." said the girl.

She asked her self, then as she looking out the window she saw a glowing light coming right for her. Then as it reached the window it said " open the window...and your life will be better then before..."

So with that she opened the window the light raced into the room. It was so bright the girl could not see who it was. Then it said " you are special...young one don't worry your time will come..."

" Uh...when will I know this..."

" Don't worry young one you will know...I can not stay any longer...they will know..."

Then light raced out the window and was out of sight. The girl heard the lady down stairs saying " Sin come down hear I need your help setting the table."

"Ok I'm coming."

That was the name of the girl. So the girl left the room and for got to close the window. With this something had came in the window and landed on the floor right next to Sin's bed.


	3. The Begining

Chapter 3: The Begining

By: Native Boy

When Sin had finished setting the table the lady said " who were you talking to Sin? Because I heard voices up in your room."

" ...I...was talking to my self..."

" You know its not good to talk to your self. Ladies don't do that. We help with the house work and anything else we are told to do."

The lady was Aunty Bane, she is kind of messed up in the head. She thinks that men should sit back and relax and let the women work. Werid huh? The girl went back up stairs, and when she noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor next to her bed. So she walked over and picked the paper up, it said

Notice The Seven Lengendary Sanine are retired and we are in need Seven new 16 year olds to replace them. Now with this, there are seven different kinds of sanine. Earth and Strenth, Fire and force,Wind and movement, Water and healing,Lighting and speed,Sand and quick,Light and Dark. Those are the main things you need (mainly).

Water

Fire

Earth

Air

Lighting

Sand

Light and Dark

Ok So who ever wants to try out for it please meet in the city of Honshu, Japan. By the end of the month.

Sin thought hard " I've got it I'm going to be the Water and Healing Sainine! Because I can do all that stuff with out practicing!"

So with that she grabbed the flyer and ran down stairs to Aunty Bane and said " Aunty I want to be the Water and Healing Sainine of Japan!"

Aunty just stood their and stared at Sin. Sin handed the paper to her Aunty took it and read it. Then she sat in her chair and said "I new this day would come...you see Sin the day you came here I could tell by the note that who ever dropped you here wanted to not to be a Sainine. Because did you know it was ranning when you came here and you right on the step and you should have been wet but you weren't...you dry. the water was just moving around you. The man who dropped you off did not want you to be the Water and Healing Sainine..."

She paused and said " But I do"

And with that Aunty started telling her she needed to pratice as much as she could so she could be ready for this. So she began practicing, and with that she was on her way to being the Lengendary Water Sainine.


	4. The Chest

Chapter 4: The Chest

By: Native Boy

Sin was sitting in her room swirling the tea in cup. When Aunty Bane called and said "Sin could you please come down her?"

"Ok"

Sin came down stairs to find Aunty Bane with a Chest right by her. It had a nice baby blue color to it, and had a hand print on the center of the chest. Sin said "what's that?"

"Well Sin, I think you're ready to know this…"

She paused for a second and started again "when you were dropped off her the man left a chest with you and you see Sin that the chest is still locked. I tried and tried so hard to open it…but it would not open."

Sin just gazed at Aunty Bane then Aunty Bane said "I was thinking that maybe you could open it…"

So Sin walked to the chest and looked at it. Then she new what to do, She stared at the hand on the chest. Then she placed her right hand on the chest then the chest started to glow a sky blue. Then the chest open up and papers and books flew out of the chest and surrounded her. Everything was coming back to her. What had happened in her past how she was born, everything? Then a sword and a dagger came out and Sin grabbed them very fast and all of a sudden she new how to fight with them. Sin new what to do finally at last she felt like she was needed in the world.

"Child are you ok" said Aunty Bane

"Yes I'm ok."

Then Sin started to tell everything that just ran into her head. Then Aunty Bane started to cry, but these were tears of joy. Aunty Bane was so happy for Sin that she bought the ticket for her and said "now you are on your own, but remember if you ever need anything you know who to call."

So with that Sin would be leaving the foster home and be on her way to her destiny or so she thought…


	5. The Encounter

The Prophercy

By: Native Boy

Chapter Five: The Encounter 

Sin left the foster home and hugged Aunty Bane good bye and she said "Don't worry I'll be there for the try outs, ok..."

She looked sad but happy at the same time. Sin walked down the step and waved good bye one last time to Aunty Bane. Sin opened the door to the taxi and closed the door. then she said to the driver "to the airport please."

"Sure thing miss." Said the driver.

Then they drove off and Sin Just sat ther when the driver said "so why the airport not to be nosey of anything?"

"I'm going to rty out to be the water sainin!"

"Wow your going to do that! I wanted my son to do it but it didn't really work out. So I'm guessing your from the Leaf Village?"

"Yes I am...My Aunt had told me everything I need to know."

So anyway they drove to the airport and Sin got out of the car and said "thank you."

"No problem."

Sin entered the airport and boarded her plane. the speaker came on (there flying right now) "People we have a problem there is a man attacking the plane out side is there anyone who is a ninja in her no raised there hand then Sin told her self _I have to do this to prove my self that! _Sin raised her hand and stood up and asked "what do I need to to?"

"You need to go out the plane door and stop who ever is attacking us! Now what is your power?"

"I'm water based and very good at healing."

So they opened the door and air raced out and the guy said "GO NOW!"

Then Sin jumped out the door and luckly Aunty Bane had made her practice how to summon water out of no where. Sin waved her hands in the air and water rushing around her and brought her to what was attacking to Plane. Then she made the water go and form a disc shape and she lowered it and stood on it. Then Sin gazed at the figure, she was shocked to see he was on fire! The figure said "hm water I see...stand down now and I won't have to kill you!"

Sin said "I do not wish to hurt you but if I must I will!"

Sin formed a water handle and grabbed it then she formed it into a water wip. She wiped it the figure and he sent a fire ball at it to block it and said "now now let's not fight, I don't want to kill a girl."

Then Sin glared her eyes and said "NO LET'S FIGHT!"

Then Sin formed water and into a circle shape and froze it and fired it at the figure!

TO BE CONTIUNED...


	6. Fire vs Water

The Prophercy

By Native Boy

Chapter 6: Water vs. Fire

As Sin fired the the Ice disc at the fire figure. Then he said "heheheheheheheh you think you can beat me????????"

Then he sent a fireball and it exploded with the disc Then the the fire guy formed a two fire whips and charged at Sin. Sin form two water whips and she charged at the the fire guy there. The whips clashed again and again they formed steam in the sky. Then Sin new what she had to do! Sin thinking in her head "I can use the steam in the air to end this quickly, but I must do it quick because i can't take to much more of this."

Sin gathered on the steam in the air and said "Hey fire freak do you know anything about water denstiy!"

"NO!!!!!!! you can't do that I was just getting started!"

Sin fired the water drops at the fire guy and when it made contact with the man the fire man started to fall, then he said "I'll kill you Lin!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!."

Then the fire figure fell through the sky and Sin lost site of him. and went back into the airplane. Then everybody started clapping. Sin took a few bows then made her way back to her seat. Then looked out the window. She finally felt like she did somthing right. But why did he call me Lin? Could this be Sins name? Could she have a lost family somewhere? Then Sin thought she would get her answer from the glowing light that had been helping her for a long time.

The flight person came onto the speaker and said. "We will be landing soon so please buckle up your seat please thank you."

When the plane landed the captin came up to Sin and said "Thank you for the help today. So I see your a water ninja am I correct."

"Why yes I am, I want to be the Water Sanin."

"Heh, sorry miss but I don't think you have the skills. You use old skills, but the other person named Sara now she has some talent!. She wants to be the water sanin to."

"Oh ok well I have to go now ok."

Sin got up and let not very happy then she turned around and said. "Um captin what do you think about this skill?"

Sin snaped her fingers and ice appeared under the captin's the feet and he fell right on his butt. Sin smirked and said "Have a nice captin."

Then she left the plane, and entered the airport.


End file.
